Brittana 'Famous Love' - Chapter One
by Brittanaloveforeverxxxx
Summary: Brittany S Pierce is one of the most famous singer songwriters in America. After one of her shows, her mom announces to her that they have sold the house in LA and are moving to Lima the following week where Brittany will be attending high school.
1. Chapter 1

'**Famous Love'**

**Brittany S Pierce is one of the most famous singer songwriters in America. After one of her shows, her mom announces to her that they have sold the house in LA and are moving to Lima the following week where Brittany will be attending high school.**

**Episode 1**

Glancing back at the crowd of screaming fans, I give them one final wave and smile before walking off stage and heading straight for my dressing room.

For those of you who don't know me, I'm Brittany S Pierce, one of the biggest singer songwriters in America. Recently I've been touring around America and tonight was my second to last show. I've always loved singing, my mom said I started singing at the age of two and by the age of 10 I was writing my own music. I got signed a record deal at the age of 13 and my singing career has really taken off since then.

Entering my dressing room, I was greeted by my mom, who was standing there beaming with pride "Good job sweetie, you were amazing again3 tonight" she said, pulling me in for a hug.

"Thanks mom" I say hugging her back, before grabbing myself a bottle of water and taking a sip "What's next?"

My mom looks down at the list in front of her before speaking "You have a meet and greet with some fans". My mom isn't just my mom but also my manager, she helps take care of interviews and events that I attend.

"Okay cool, I'll go and get ready" I say before standing up. After every show, I always get the opportunity to meet a few of my fans who are picked out randomly from the crowd during my performances. We take photos, I sign autographs and we have a chat before I head back to my tour bus, ready to move on to the next destination the following day.

"Brittany wait" my mom speaks up. I turn around so I'm facing her before she continues "I actually wanted to talk to you before you disappear".

I frown, unsure what it is that my mom wants to talk to me about, it sounds serious and she has that expression on her face that she never has unless it's something important. "Why don't I like the sounds of this?" I ask her.

"Sit down please, it won't take long" she says, also sitting down. Doing as she says, I sit down on the chair and put my hands in my lap, several different scenarios going round in my head as to what it is that she could possibly want to talk to me about. Am I in trouble? Is she sick? Are my parents getting a divorce? "What's up?" I say.

"Me and your father have been talking and we think you're an amazing singer" she starts, taking one of my hands in hers.

I roll my eyes at this statement as if it's already obvious, I'm Brittany S Pierce, I've received more awards than anyone else my age ever has "Well of course, that's because I am" I state, probably a little more smug than I meant it to come across.

"But" she continues, and I see her hesitate slightly, as if thinking of her next words carefully before speaking. "Mom, what is it?" I press, slightly more worried and nervous now.

"Well, we also think it would be good for you to have a normal life aswell".

"Excuse me?" I ask, more confused than ever about what it is that she's getting at.

"You've been amazing these last few years, but we want you to live a normal life aswell and start experiencing things that normal teens your age do instead of always being in the recording studio" she explains.

"So what are you saying?" I press again, still unsure. I see her pause again before continuing "How would you feel about school?" I hear her ask.

I sit still for a moment, taking a few seconds to process what my mom just asked me before answering "School? No way! I like what I'm doing, I don't need an education".

"Think about how good this will be for you, and how many opportunities you will have sweetie"

"No mom" I say firmly, whilst shaking my head at the same time "That idea sucks". I hear her let out a deep sigh before continuing "We've sold the house in LA and we move to Lima next week".

I laugh, she can't be serious, can she? Lima, Ohio? I don't even know where that is but even if I did there's no way I want to move there or anywhere else for that matter, LA is where my friends are, LA is where I grew up. "Lima, are you joking?"

She just shakes her head. However, it's the next words I hear from her that shock me the most, It's as if the whole world around me is still moving but I'm stuck, unable to move.

"And we're enrolling you into Public School".

"WHAT?! PUBLIC SCHOOL?" I shriek, probably louder than intended but even so, anyone else would react exactly the same if they were in my situation and found out that their parents had not only sold their house in LA but they were also being enrolled into school in Lima. By this time I'm enraged, pacing up and down the room, trying to take it all in. "I don't want to go to public school!".

"It will be good for you Brittany. You have always said you would like to try out for cheerleading and now you can".

Cheerleading? I also want to swim with sharks but that doesn't mean I would actually get into a tank and swim with them. I throw my arms dramatically in the air "This isn't fair mom!".

"It's happening Brittany, the decision has already been made". Oh great, so not only do they sell the house and want to enroll me into Public School, but they've also made the decision behind my back without asking if I would be okay with it first. "Ugh" I say, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks me, letting out a sigh. "To get ready to meet my fans" I snap, unable to listen to this anymore. I spin on my heel and storm out of the room.

Once I've arrived at my tour bus a few minutes later, I step inside and lock the door behind me. I walk straight to my bed and flop down for a few minutes before getting ready to meet my fans. "Public school, is she serious?" I mumble to myself. "I'm Brittany S Pierce, I don't go to public school!".

And that's the end of Part 1, I hope you all enjoyed! Please don't forget to comment and let me know what you think and whether I should continue, any feedback is also appreciated. Thank you for reading! 😊


	2. Chapter 2

'**Famous Love'**

**Chapter Two **

Looking at the screwed-up pieces of paper in front of her, Santana let out a long-defeated sigh before throwing her pen down. For the best part of an hour, she had been trying to write an original song for Nationals but so far, she wasn't having any luck… Nothing made sense, nothing seemed to rhyme, and she had to be honest, her writing sucked. Shaking her head, she decided she would give it one more attempt before giving up, so turning her notebook over to a new page and grabbing hold of her pen again, she started scribbling down notes.

A few minutes later however, she heard her name being called from across the room. "Santana, did you hear?"

Santana looked up and saw that the voice belonged to Rachel Berry, her fellow Glee Club member who was now running over to where she was. "Hear what?" she asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Brittany S Pierce has transferred to McKinley" she squealed, jumping up and down excitedly, a massive grin plastered all over her face.

Santana's eyes flickered across the room, she could see people were starting to stare over "Woah Rachel chill, people are staring" she said in a low voice. Looking back in her friend's direction though, she continued. "You mean the _'famous'_ Brittany S Pierce?" she asked.

"Yes! Read this". Rachel tossed the paper at her and Santana looked down, her eyes scanning the article. "Finally, someone who shares my passion for music" Rachel continued dreamily.

"Well I don't understand what the big fuss is about. Why do you like her so much? She's nothing special" Santana stated, placing the article back down onto the table a few seconds later. Rachel's face dropped, her brows furrowing together "Are you serious?" she exclaimed, letting out a little gasp.

Santana rolled her eyes inwardly "Yeah, I am. I mean, what's the deal with her?"

"Have you heard her music? It's amazing! In fact, I listen to it every day whilst doing my morning routine".

"Yes, I have heard it" Santana answered, still not understanding why everyone was such a big fan of Brittany S Pierce. Sure, she was big in America and yes, she had a lot of fans, apparently most of the school also liked her but Santana herself wasn't one of those people and when Mr Schuester had announced last term that they would be doing 'Brittany S Pierce' week in Glee club, she had been the least interested in it.

"So, what isn't there to like then?" she heard Rachel ask, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"I just think there are more talented singers out there, and she's overrated" she said, shrugging her shoulders and tapping her pen against the table.

"You need your head testing Santana Lopez" Rachel claimed. Santana rolled her eyes again but this time she didn't bother to hide the fact that she was doing it. Rachel always had been overdramatic, maybe that's why she dreamed of becoming a Broadway Star so much. "I wonder if I can convince her to join Glee club" the short brunette added dreamily. She dreamed of nothing more than having the opportunity to sing alongside Brittany, she was sure their voices would go amazing together, perfect in fact.

"Please don't" Santana replied simply.

"And why not?"

"Well do you want to stop singing all the solos?" she asked. It was already hard trying to get a solo, Rachel was the star of Glee Club which was bad enough, but Santana was sure that if Brittany joined she would outshine everyone, meaning that even Rachel Berry herself would lose her limelight. "Because that's what will happen, she'll outshine all of us, even _you _Rachel" she added.

Rachel took a moment to process this information "Well, maybe we can do a duet together" she said dreamily, not even the slightest bit phased about what Santana had just said. _**'Wow'**_Santana thought to herself_**'If Rachel Berry of all people isn't even the slightest bit bothered or worried about losing her spotlight to Brittany S Pierce then they must all think she's something pretty special, some kind of role model that they look up too even, even though she walks around in the skimpiest outfits with barely anything on'.**_

Just then, Santana was brought out of her thoughts by another familiar voice calling her name. Looking up, she saw it was her best friend Quinn Fabray, and Mercedes Jones, both also members of Glee Club along with herself and Rachel.

"Santana, did you hear?" Quinn asked, finally reaching the table.

"That Brittany has transferred here? Yes, it's all Rachel here" Santana motioned her hands towards Rachel before continuing "has talked about non-stop since she got here!".

"I'm so excited!" Quinn exclaimed, squealing and jumping up and down in excitement with Mercedes, just as Rachel had done when she had first walked into the room with the same news. "She's my idol!" Mercedes said excitement in her voice.

"And she's super-hot too!" Puck piped up, walking in through the door and over to the others, wrapping his arms around Santana.

"Get off of me Puck!" Santana said, unwrapping herself from his arms before standing up and moving around to Mercedes.

Rachel cleared her voice "Excuse me guys but Santana here isn't sharing our excitement" she stated, looking first at Santana, and then to Quinn, Mercedes, and Puck before looking back to Santana again, shaking her head disapprovingly in the process.

"Girl you crazy?" Mercedes asked "Someone famous is joining our school! This is big, really big"

Santana sighed before speaking up, trying to defend herself "I just don't understand why you guys like her so much. She's totally overrated... I mean yeah she has a few albums out and she can belt out some high notes, but she's just a normal person".

At that moment, screams and loud cheers came from the hall, just outside the library. Rachel quickly walked over to the door to see what all the noise was about. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed a second later "Guys she's here, she's here!". Quinn, Mercedes and Puck quickly rushed to the door with Santana sighing before following behind.

Walking down the hall and headed this way towards the library was the one and only Brittany S Pierce. There were students screaming, crying, and jumping up and down with their friends in excitement. Teachers were holding back the crowds, so the hall didn't get too crazy and out of control. And then Brittany did something Santana wasn't expecting. She stopped walking and locked eyes with her for a moment before winking and continuing to walk through the school to her locker.

**-Brittany's POV-**

My first day at West McKinley High has arrived. I'm still not entirely sure what my parents were thinking when they thought it would be a good idea for us to pack up, sell the house in LA and move to Lima, however they insisted that it would be good for me to experience what would be my Senior year at school. So here I am, sat in my car in the parking lot on the school grounds. Looking at my reflection in the rear-view mirror one final time, I apply another layer of lip gloss before combing my hair down. 'Yeah, I look _good! _You've got this Brittany' I say to myself before grabbing my jacket and stepping out. I lock my car door and start to make my way towards the entrance, stopping once I've reached there and look up at the building in front of me that I'm going to be attending for the next year.

After a few minutes I pull open the doors and step inside. Around me the school is bustling with chat and laughter, students walking up and down the hall to their classes. To my left I see two middle aged people deep in conversation who I assume to be teachers, and to my right there's a young loved up couple making out by one of the lockers. Just then I'm greeted by the Principle who ushers me into his office quickly. He tells me to sit down before sitting across from me at his desk. I think he said his name was Principle Figgins? Anyway, he gives me a quick introduction, goes through some school rules, he also mentions something about what you can and cannot do whilst you're here blah blah blah, but I wasn't really listening to be honest and switched off half way through as I really have no intentions of being here for more than a couple of weeks if I can help it.

Finally, after what seems like a lifetime of boring conversation he stands up to shake my hand, but not before asking me for my autograph… Okay cool, so it turns out he's a massive fan of my music and if the Principle is a _fan _maybe he'll go easy on me this year. I quickly sign an autograph and he welcome's me one final time before I step out.

Once I step out of the office I'm instantly surrounded by a group of screaming fans who are jumping up and down excitedly. I sign some autographs, smile for some pictures and give them each a hug before heading to my locker. And that's when I see her, the most beautiful Latina girl standing by the door at the library. I stop walking and lock eyes with her for a moment, I then wink and walk away. I'll talk to her later.

**That's the end of chapter Two, I hope you enjoyed! In the next chapter Santana and Brittany will be meeting for the first time. Please don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

'**Famous Love' **

**Chapter Three**

"I can't believe it! I can't believe she's actually here! Oh my gosh, she looks even more amazing in person!" Rachel squealed as they made their way back into the library a few minutes later.

"Rachel, would you _please _quit with the squealing every two minutes?" Santana snapped a little harsher than intended, startled by her friend's outburst.

A massive grin plastered all over her face, Rachel seemed unphased by Santana snapping at her "I'm sorry, I can't help it… I just can't believe that she's actually here at our school!" she replied.

"Yeah and she was totally checking you out Santana, I saw the way you two locked eyes" Mercedes pointed out, not failing to notice the looks that had been exchanged between both her friend and the biggest idol in her life, just moments before.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Santana replied quickly, trying to hide the blush that she could feel forming, but it was too late. _'Dammit' _she cursed to herself, hoping it wasn't obvious to anyone that her cheeks were turning bright pink.

"We have to go and find her, I want an autograph and my picture done with her" Quinn grinned, still starstruck by the fact that Brittany S Pierce had walked down the exact same hall that she did several times a day.

"I'm in, she's super-hot!" Puck said, standing up from the table, a little too eager. Mercedes and Rachel also nodded in agreement before standing up. "Are you coming Santana?" he added.

The Latina shook simply shook her head "Nah I think I'm just going to stay here, you guys need to chill out and remember that underneath all this fame she's just a normal person. Anyway, I have more important things to do like write my song for _Nationals. _It's not going to write itself" she said, picking up her pen and turning back to her notebook once more.

Quinn stepped forward "Santana Lopez" she exclaimed, snatching the pen from her best friend before resting her hands her on hips "One of the biggest singers in America is here at our school during our Senior Year and she just winked at you, but you sit here totally unphased by it all and want to write a song for Nationals?" She asks, confused.

Santana rolled her eyes "I've already told you, I'm not a fan"

"Come on guys, I can't wait any longer, I have to get my picture taken with her right now!" Rachel whined impatiently.

"Alright, well we'll see you later then Santana" Mercedes said, waving before exiting the library with her other friends.

Santana let out a sigh of relief _'Finally, some peace and quiet at last' _she thought to herself. Now she could focus on trying to write her song for Nationals without anymore distractions.

The rest of the morning went by a lot slower than Santana would have liked. For the past three hours nobody had talked about anything else other than Brittany S Pierce, the 'best thing' to have ever happened at McKinley High apparently. Even the teachers were too distracted by the new arrival to teach which she thought was ridiculous.

Walking towards the cafeteria, she shook her head at the morning's events. As much as she insisted to her friends that she wasn't a fan of Brittany, which wasn't a lie because she wasn't, her mind couldn't help but keep going back to that moment when they had locked eyes outside the library. She had the most beautiful blue eyes Santana had ever seen.

Just then, Santana was pulled out of her thoughts as she was forced to come to a stop. Looking up, she saw the same blonde-haired girl from earlier, the same girl that was the talk of the whole school at the moment, stood in front of her, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Brittany S Pierce" she grinned, extending out her hand.

Momentarily lost for words, Santana stayed silent. Brittany was stood right in front of her for the second time today… her friends would _die _if they were here right now.

"I know who you are" Santana replied bluntly, deciding to try and play it down. Wow, that had come out a little ruder than it was meant too.

"You do?" Brittany asked, dropping her hand back down to her side when she realized that the girl in front of her wasn't going to shake it.

"Yes. I've seen interviews of you on TV and heard your music on the radio"

Brittany nods, of course she knows who she is. Everyone knows who she is. If they don't, where have they been this whole time? "Cool. Are you a fan?" she asks curiously.

"Honestly? No" she states simply.

Just then, the smile that was once on Brittany's face was gone "Well why not?" she asked, not quite able to believe what she was hearing. She's not a fan?

Santana shrugged "I don't have a reason, I'm just not a fan"

"What about my music?" Brittany pressed. Surely she couldn't hate her music.

"No, I don't like you or your music"

A flirtatious smile suddenly started to play around on Brittany's lips "Well maybe I can change your mind on that"

Santana shook her head "Thanks but no thanks" she responded before continuing down the hall.

"Wait!" Brittany calls out, her voice causing Santana to stop and turn around so she was facing her again.

"What do you want?"

"I don't get it.."

"Get what?"

"Why you don't like me" Brittany started, a confused frown on her face that made her look adorable "I'm awesome and my singing voice is amazing. I'm one of the best singers in America and you're saying you don't like me?". Okay maybe not so adorable anymore '_She's full of herself' _Santana thinks to herself.

"Yes, that's right" she replies, not bothering to explain herself further.

"Well obviously you've never heard any of my music then" she states defensively. She has never met anyone who isn't a fan of her before so this was something completely new and she had to admit to herself, she didn't like it.

"Actually, I have" Santana confirmed.

"So why don't you like me then?"

"Why does it bother you so much?"

"Because I'm Brittany S Pierce. Everyone likes me". Well everyone apart from _you _apparently.

"Well like I said, I don't" Santana shot back before walking off towards the cafeteria.

Brittany stalked off in the other direction, processing the conversation she'd just had. She wasn't about to give up, no matter how much the other girl insisted she wasn't a fan.

* * *

"I can't believe you told Brittany S Pierce that you don't like her" Quinn exclaimed, as she and Santana stood in the middle of the gym later that day.

"Quinn she asked me if I was a fan so I just told her the truth. What's the problem?" Santana asked, stretching.

"Isn't it obvious? She's famous".

"And she's also one of the biggest flirts I have ever met" Santana shot back, rolling her eyes.

"But you could be friends with her, we could ALL be friends with her".

"Maybe I don't want to be friends with her, have you ever thought of that? Brittany S Pierce is not the centre of my world like she is yours and Rachel's and Mercedes and even Pucks!" she states, starting to get tired of having to repeat herself.

Just then Coach Sylvester strides over "Ladies stop chatting. Quinn you can go and hit the showers, Santana I need you to stay here and tidy up"

Quinn nodded "Yes Coach, I'll see you later San" she smiled at her friend before walking off.

Santana sighed as she started to walk around, tidying up.

Just then the doors to the gym opened and in walked Brittany. "Hi" Brittany said simply as she was headed in Santana's direction.

Santana turned around quickly, startled "What are you doing here?"

Brittany shrugged "Just giving myself a tour of the school. So, what is the gym used for?" she asked, looking around the room.

"We use it for Cheerio Practice"

"Uh can you please talk in English, I have no idea what 'Cheerios' means?" she said, confused.

Santana almost rolled her eyes again but managed to stop herself "Cheerleading, it's where the cheerleader's practice"

"Nice and you're a Cheerleader?" she asked nodding her head approvingly before pointing to her uniform.

"Yes, I'm Co-Captain of the cheerios"

"Awesome". There was a moments silence, neither girl saying anything. Well this was awkward. Brittany looked around the room again, Santana fiddling with the hem of her uniform.

"So.. Did you want something?" Santana asked, breaking the silence a minute later.

Brittany shrugged "Not really"

"Well I'll be going then, I have somewhere else to be" Santana said before walking off towards the girls changing room.

"Wait!"

Santana stopped and turned around "Yes?"

"You're really hot" Brittany commented, a smirk playing on her lips.

Santana felt her cheeks starting to burn again "Do you try and flirt with everyone?" She asked, ducking her head slightly.

"Only with people I find good looking, like you for example"

"Okay.." Santana wasn't really sure what else to say. Should she tell her she finds her hot as well? Even though she isn't a fan?

Brittany looked down at the watch on her wrist "I'll see you around.." she paused and looked at her questioningly, she still didn't know what her name was. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't"

"Oh okay" Brittany frowned, looking around the room again. This never happened. Usually she could get a conversation going easily, especially when it involved a hot girl, but not this time. The Latina girl was a mystery to Brittany.

"Santana"

Brittany looked up "Huh?"

"Santana, my name is Santana"

Santana? She liked that named and it fitted the girl perfectly. "Well I'll see you around Santana" she winked before walking away and leaving the gym.

Santana frowned as she made her way towards the changing room 'Was she trying to flirt with me?' she mumbled to herself.

**And that's the end of Chapter Three, I hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought, any feedback would be appreciated too! Thank you! :)**


End file.
